Kratos a bachelor?
by colettetheklutz789
Summary: This is my first story ive written on fan fic...so dont laugh...


Kratos...A BACHLOR!

Kratos Aurion may seem a little stand-offish at first but, everyone grows to like him. He can NEVER keep a lie, unless asked to(he does some sort of movement when he lies squirm,fidgit, etc.) Kratos is currently single and wants a girlfriend or even a wife.(he knew he would have to move on one day!) Kratos is also an angel or seraphim, he is currently 4,028 years old.(hes 4thousand,but since in the game everyone thinks hes 28, i just add the 28.) He may sound old,but SIGH he is HOT!

The story begins in Derris Kharlan(i hope thats how you spell it...)

Kratos is wondering around and checking on things making sure everything is in check. Kratos thinks to himself"i wish i wasn't an angel anymore..." He sighs then moves on knowing this will never happen. All Kratos wants is to love. He has misseed his wife,Anna, (Grrrrr... i hate her) for milleniums. He knows she is never coming back,and needs to stop dwelling in the past. Kratos just simply wants a mother for his son,Lloyd, and the love of his life.

After many years...

Martel has finally found a vessel and is verry happy with her new body.(its not colette,dont worry...)

Kratos is finally back in Iselia trying to find his son. As he walks around Iselia he hears"Hey teach! I wasn't sleeping! I can't sleep while im standing!" Kratos knew this was his son in school. Kratos hurredly ran to the school building ready to say hi to Raine,Genis,Colette,And his son Lloyd. He ran to the doorway and unenspectanly saw no one he knew. He looked around the classroom,scanning for his son. "DAD?" exclaims a man in the back. "ITS ME! LlOYD!" Kratos quickly blinked twice to see a middle-aged man with five aclock shadow, a gut starting to form, and he was holding two buckets of water. Kratos' jaw dropped. "LLOYD?" asks kratos in disbelief.

"Ya,dad! its me!" Kratos started to fall to the floor in amazement. He almost fell completely when a woman caught him. "Excuse me,sir but, im teaching class." Kratos looked up to see this kind woman who saved him when he was in shock again. He saw a woman with a models' body,ocean blue eyes, and long, aubern hair(the color of his hair.) "EXCUSE ME!" yells the woman this time. "Oh! im sorry! he yelled when he started to turn bright red. "NOW, let me get back to teaching my cl..." before she could finish kratos interrupted and said "what is your name?" She asked"if i give it to you will you come back AFTER class is over?" "YES!" Kratos exclaimed. "My name is Cassandra Kimerc, now come back later!" She turned around quickly and started to go back to the chalkboard. Kratos looked at his son and saw Lloyd's jaw on the floor. Lloyd mouthed a sentence to his dad saying" your hitting on my teacher!" Kratos smiled then turned around to leave. Kratos thought to himself"i cant believe who i just met...shes amazing...SIGH" Kratos was walking blankly and not knowing where he is going. He kept walking until he bumped into a very huge man."oh my gosh! im so sorry! its all my fault!" Kratos stared at this white haired man who had to be at least 6"8, he seemed very mean and cruel when he was a very nice and kind man. Kratos stared at him for a moment when he finally realized..."GENIS!"

Genis stared back and said"ya kratos! its me!" Kratos had to ask.."WHEN DID YOU GROW?" "a while back..." he said starting to turn red. A woman yelled"Genis?" "where are you?" a woman with white hair,a great figure,and in a swimsuit. Kratos stared blankly again at this beautiful woman when she said"Kratos?" he stared some more and replied"RAINE?" she stared and put a towel over herself in embarrassement. He yet again heard another voice"Where is everyone?" "Genis,Raine?" Another Woman came around the corner. This time with short,blonde hair, a models' body, light blue eyes and had chakrams in her hands. She looked at Kratos once smiled then had to take a double glance at kratos. "Kratos?" "NO! you cant be Kratos!" She looked very angry.She took out her wings,flew up and exclaimed"RAY THRUST!" Two Chakrams came flying towards Kratos but,he simply moved out of the way. Colette giggled and said "You cant escape my Chakrams!" Kratos turned around and saw two chakrams flying at his face again and had no time to dodge this time. He was knocked unconscious and was out like a light.

When he finally woke up all he heard was "Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry" like a million times over and over again. He knew it was Colette. He opened his eyes to see Colette staring right at him seeing if he was o.k. He jumped when he saw her,because he had no idea what was going on or where he was or who he was. Kratos looked down and saw that he had no clothes on, he quickly pulled the blanket around himself and screamed at Colette"WHY DONT I HAVE CLOTHES ON? and "WHERE AM I? WHO AM I?" Kratos was completely confused. Colette smiled, giggled and said "Your Kratos Aurion. You have no clothes on because we were running a physical on you to see if you were o.k And you are in Iselia." "Did I answer all your questions?" asked Colette. "Uhhhh... I guess..." said Kratos. He looked around to see Genis reading a book called"What to do if your tall" Raine was fiddling with test tubes and a microscope which seemed to have a piece of Kratos' hair on it. Kratos was still confused and didnt know who these people were. Lloyd then came into the room out of breath because he had just ran from class where he heard his dad was hurt. "Dad? Are you ok?" asked Lloyd. "Ummm... i seem fine now... but, who are you?" Lloyd was now confused also, because his own dad forgot him. Then Kratos heard a voice ringing outside"Lloyd Irving! Get back in class now!" this voice was very angry. Lloyd turned around saw his teacher through the window and said"Uh-oh.." Cassandra Kimerc came into the room looking for Lloyd but instead saw kratos in bed naked. She screamed histerically but Kratos didnt seem to care. His memory was brought back when he saw her. "Cassandra?" asked Kratos. Cassandra stopped screaming when she realized that he was interested in her. Raine stood up and said"Kratos do you remember us?" Kratos looked around and said"Dont be stupid Raine i know who you are." "there's Genis and Colette,too." Raine was shocked that he had remembered everything when all he had to do was see Cassandra. He quickly put clothes on and started to walk towards Cassandra. Cassandra was still in awe. Kratos got so close, there noses almost touched. Kratos stared for a moment when Cassandra started to back up. Kratos grabbed her and pulled her towards him and started to kiss her. Cassandra's eyes widened but just went along with Kratos. Kratos finally let go and looked at Cassandra.  
She was BRIGHT red. She put her hand on her lips and said"I have to get back to school!" She turned around nervously and ran back to the classroom. Kratos thought to himself"She is my true love... I have finally found another true love..."

THE END!


End file.
